monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Invisi Billy
|Bild=thumb|330px |Alter=15 |Killer Style=Ich lebe praktisch in meinem Hoodie, meinen Jeans und meiner Mütze. Mein Motto: Weniger ist mehr. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich kann nur sichtbar werden, wenn ich mich monsterkrass konzentriere, und selbst dann erscheint nicht immer mein ganzer Körper. Manchmal nur eine Hand oder ein Fuß. |Haustier=kein Haustier |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Ich mache mordsmäßig gerne Spezialeffekte für die Theateraufführungen an der Monster High. Es ist unheimlich cool, wenn die Leute im Publikum bei einem Effekt „Oooh“ und „Aaah“ rufen und klar ist, dass sie nicht herausfinden, wie er gemacht wurde. Oh, und mit meiner Monsterfreundin Scarah Screams abhängen. |Absolutes No-go=Wenn Monster denken, dass ich ein Geist bin. Ich bin einfach nur unsichtbar, ok? Ich kann nicht durch Wände gehen, es sei denn, sie haben offene Türen drin! |Lieblingsfach=Physik. Ich bin der totale Nerd. Einige von meinen epischsten Streichen habe ich sogar von den ganzen Experimenten, die wir im Unterricht durchgenommen haben. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Sport. Vor allem an den Tagen, an denen wir Football spielen. Ich dann immer so: "Hey, Quarterback. Ich stand frei!" und er immer so: "Tut mir leid. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen." Lahm. |Lieblingsfarbe= Camouflage. Was? Das stimmt! |Lieblingsessen= Meeresfrüchte und Pastete. |ABMF=Scarah Screams, Twyla, Ghoulia Yelps, Deuce Gordon }} Invisi Billy ist der Sohn des Unsichtbaren. Über Invisi Billy Er ist ein erfahrener Spaßvogel mit einem verdrehten Sinn für Humor. Aussehehen Ist Billy unsichtbar, so ist er fast komplett transparent und man kann nur bei genauen Hinsehen ahnnen wo er ist. Wenn er sichtbar wird, erkennt man, dass Billy einen eisblauen Hautton, graue Augen und dunkelblaue Haare hat. Er trägt einen blauen Beanie, einen schwarz blau gestreiften Hoodie, blaue Caprihosen mit hellblauen Elementen und schwarz weiße Schuhe. Zudem trägt er eine Kette, Armbänder an beiden Handgelenken und einen Nietengürtel. Beziehungen Er kommt mit Scarah zusammen die folge heißt :Scarah und Billy Familie Er ist der Sohn des Unsichtbaren. Haustier Invisi Billy hatte einen Hund, aber er musste ihn weggeben, denn immer, wenn er mit ihm draußen war, versuchten ihn Tierfänger einzufangen, weil sie dachten, er streunt herum. Romanzen Invisi Billy ist sehr beliebt bei den Mädchen. Meta Timeline * 1. April 2012: Mattel stellt Invisi Billy auf Facebook und Tumblr vor. * 16. April 2012: Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Invisi Billy. * 20. April 2012: Invisi Billy hat sein 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Unearthed Day". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Ursprünglich war er eine Art April-Scherz auf der offizellen "Monster High"-Facebook Seite. *Er ist nicht mit Billy Phaidin verwandt oder die selbe Person. * Invisi Billy was officially introduced to the fanbase as an April Fools' Day joke in 2012. Both the Monster High Facebook account and the Gory Gazette were updated with pictures and articles on a new student at Monster High. The pictures contained empty boxes, with the taunting quote "How do you know I am not in the box?", while the profile revealed that Invisi Billy was a prankster. Later on April Fool's Day, Mattel announced the joke, explaining that Invisi Billy was real but that he wouldn't come out any time soon. * Two weeks prior to Invisi Billy's reveal, a number of webisodes had their Spanish versions uploaded on the Mexican and Brazillian Monster High websites. Among them was "Scare-Born Infection", which features Invisi Billy prominently, so a part of the fandom knew he was going to be real. * Invisi Billy's pet, a box which may or may not contain a pet, is a reference to Schrödinger's cat - a famous thought experiment on the concept of quantum mechanics. * As an invisible boy, Invisi Billy has a resemblance to Billy Phaidin, a book-original character. However, the two are nothing alike in build, clothing, or manifestation of their invisibility, which suggests that they are not the same character. Time will tell whether the two are the same character or not. Galerie Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Unsichtbarer